Body Language
by TheStupidSheep
Summary: With them, silence used to do dangerous things… When there was silence, the only language left was the one of the bodies. And now, they were alone in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a journey... and they knew each other's body perfectly. RIVAMIKA ONE SHOT. SMUT.


**Body Language**

 _ **by TheStupidSheep**_

 **x**

 _ **I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

* * *

"Let's go."

Mikasa couldn't move. Staring at the huge ship that sailed with her only family in the middle of the night was like getting a knife inside her inch by inch, slowly making its way to her heart and bleeding it out until there was only a weak, inutile shell.

She was supposed to go with them. Eren, Armin, even Jean, Sasha, Connie and Hange… All of them were leaving her behind, going to unknown places, searching for justice and peace, a war that couldn't been retained in that island anymore.

Everything changed long ago. They weren't the Shiganshina Trio anymore. They weren't Special Operations Squad anymore. Long time ago, all of them went their own paths, taking the roles they feared when they were just kids and transforming in the feared ones of the whole army. But now… Mikasa couldn't stop feeling like they just had gone back time again, ignorant of what was going to happen on the other side of the world, ignorant of how deadly titans could be… of how easy life stopped, as easy and fast as a breath. She felt the urge to go behind them and protect them like she did countless of times… She didn't want to accept she missed them so much already, missed their camaraderie and modus operandi. She yearned those times, even when there was only blood and guts, only death, death, _death…_ But they were yet together.

The little amount of people around her kept waving their handkerchiefs and repeating goodbyes to the ship, some of them crying, others smiling and prying out loud for their safety. It was December, last month of the year, and winter was already making its' way through the towns, obliging everybody to warm themselves at home. These people, however, preferred to come and bring strength to the fighters.

Mikasa swallowed, not making any sound, hiding her face with her old green cloak from the survey corps. She had stopped using it long time ago, since the bay stream was too strong to maneuver while wearing it. The war on the shore had been so long, Mikasa had lost track of how many people she had killed—

"Oi."

Mikasa blinked. Levi was next to her, his glaring eyes staring blankly at her. Mikasa wiped her tears violently, trying not to show her sadness. Taking a deep breath, Mikasa looked at the ship moving away from the island before walking behind Levi, who was already heading to the barn in which they had left their horses.

This time, when he spoke again, his voice was gentle, and Mikasa swore that, when she reached his pace, his fingers touched hers slightly.

"Time to go."

…

Mikasa stayed silent during the first three days of their journey back to Karanase, the city in which both of them were going to prepare for their next undercover mission. Levi was always on the front on purpose, knowing she wanted to be alone.

He knew her way too well. Unlike what everybody believed about their relationship, Mikasa had forgotten how it felt to hate him. Time had erased old, childish emotions, doing its own crafted and complicated castle in which she held her feelings for him… A castle no one was aware of, a castle only Levi and Mikasa knew about.

She didn't remember when she stopped seeing him as a captain and more as a friend and then _more_ than a friend, but her situation now prompted her to rethink about it and accept that, again, they were the only ones left from the old Survey Corps. It didn't matter what their relationship was about, there were only two of them, the leftover from hundreds of soldiers with hopes and dreams that died without fulfilling them, they were the humanity strongest pair.

There was nothing left, but each other's company in this long and lonely journey.

The fourth day, they decided to camp in a small clearing in the forest. As they ate dinner sitting around a wood fire, Mikasa had to fight against her own will to not get closer to him, to not wish for his warmness. The snow was falling peacefully, but it was still damn cold and her own coat didn't give her enough warmth. Behind her was the huge wall Maria. With some luck, they would reach Karanase in less than three days. If the snowstorms got worse, they would have to wait until it ceased.

Clenching her teeth to not shake, Mikasa stared at Levi. He didn't bring the maneuvering equipment with him anymore. There were not titans left to kill, no dangers that obliged them to use said equipment again. But Mikasa still hated the night, the darkness that surrounded them, the quiet of the forest, the lack of stars in the cloudy sky.

She finished eating and crossed her arms, closing her eyes to stop herself for looking at him once more. She couldn't. Even if she closed her eyes, he still was everywhere inside her mind. So she surrendered. Holding her breath, Mikasa stood up and closed the distance between them, ignoring the way he unconsciously moved to make a seat between his legs and how his full, dried lips parted and his wide shoulders straightened and how his heavy coat opened slightly and revealed his thick neck with its skin so pale and scarred and _soft_ … and the pink, circular marks in it. Marks she had done a week ago.

They didn't talk. Mikasa didn't like to talk and Levi wasn't a good talker, so silence was it. With them, silence wasn't awkward or stupid, it didn't urge them to say anything, it didn't make them wish they were with someone else.

Their subordinates thought they were good working together because of their skills. That wasn't the main reason. They were good working together because, and simply because, they understood each other.

Because with them, silence used to do dangerous things… When there was silence, the only language left was the one of the bodies.

And unfortunately, they had been together — _and alive—_ so many days, that they didn't need words to know what the other was feeling.

"They are coming back." She said, though she was doing it just to convince herself. "You know…" _I know "_ They're coming back."

Levi moved the campfire with a stick as Mikasa got a little nearer to his body, surrounding her long legs with her arms and hiding her face on her knees. Then, she felt it, the warmth of a hand — _his_ hand— touching her shoulder. It was like if the sun just appeared magically in that part of her body being touched. The hand travelled down her arm in a slow pace, reaching her own hand and interlacing his fingers with hers.

 _"Mikasa."_

She shook her head, though she squeezed his calloused fingers, the ones she knew all too well already.

He went closer, caressing her right ear with his other hand as his hot breath made a shivering path through her whole body. She didn't notice when his other leg moved to encircle her, and seconds later, Levi was hugging her whole body, heating her limbs, her chest, her heart and her frozen soul.

She didn't want him to see her weakened like this. But he understood, so he kept hugging her until she couldn't remember or care anymore.

Until the campfire became a null flame.

…

Hours later, Mikasa woke up and found herself in her sleeping back next to Levi who, as always, was taking a nap against the tree trunk. He was wearing the hood of his green coat, his legs and arms strongly crossed. His eyebrows were puckered and his lips closed in a thin line, his smoky breath deep and calm.

Snow had ceased to fall. The campfire was still alive, though not as strong as hours ago.

Mikasa hid her face on her red scarf and, without resisting it, pulled out one of her arms and stretched the tense wrinkle between Levi's eyes with her thumb.

Automatically, his right hand flew to hers, grabbing it violently. His eyes found hers and, just like that, his grab lightened.

Both swallowed, staring each other with the calm before a torment.

They were alone in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a journey… And they knew each other's body perfectly.

It was harder to control when they had around a week without touching each other in _that way,_ when they knew how they reacted to a caress, a kiss, a _thrust._

Without thinking twice, Levi took her by her underarms, growling when she moaned in anticipation. The sleeping bag was left behind as he lifted Mikasa's heavy body and positioned her on his laps, exhaling as if all of a sudden everything made sense.

Mikasa loved his face when she straddled him. She liked his low, hoarse groans when she moved in circles, burying his cock between her legs as if his life depended on it. She loved it, because she was aware of how much _he_ loved to fuck her.

They had clothes on, but Mikasa could already feel drops of sweat running down her spine. Levi took off her scarf, being careful enough to fold it and put it on the sleeping bag, and then he opened her coat, lowering the sleeves and knotting them on her back. She was wearing a simple white blouse under her coat, and her breasts went up and down with every breath she took, her pink, erect nipples betraying her arousal.

Mikasa tried to move her arms, but she couldn't. His cold hands went under her blouse, making her moan and shake when they reached the skin under her breasts. He straightened and kissed her collarbone and up her neck, leaving a wet trail in her skin as he moved closer to her jaw and left ear.

"Beg me." He whispered roughly.

Mikasa closed her eyes, trembling. She tried to unknot her arms. When she couldn't, she scoured against his cock, arching her back when he met her furiously with his own hips.

But his hands stopped her from moving again. Mikasa whined when his fingers did a torturing path over her ribs, only slightly touching the skin of her breasts.

" _Beg me."_

" _Please."_

Levi embraced her, moving his hands up her nape and pulling her closer by her hair.

He kissed her. She felt like melting when his tongue caressed hers, so wet and soft, so demanding. Their heads moved from side to side, their breaths clashing as furiously as their own lips. His right hand went down, down, so down, she couldn't keep kissing him. Levi grabbed her softly between her legs, like he was acknowledging that sensitive, tender spot of hers. Mikasa held a pitched gasp, her eyes locked on those silky grey of his. There it was, that exposed stare that made her feel like a goddess in his hands, like she owned the world, she owned _him._

"You sure you want to do this here?" He said in a little, almost sweet tone.

" _Fuck,_ I don't care."

"You don't care?" He said, rubbing her with two fingers that made the seaming of her pants touch her clit.

Mikasa bit her lip, but then he freed it with his own mouth and he stayed there, his left hand taking turns to caress her breasts and to play with her nipples. A long moan escaped from her lips and he drank it, reacting with a deep thrust to her hips as he sucked her tongue.

"I want to fuck you..." He said, kissing her softly on her lips and then in every corner. Their glassy eyes met as he rested his forehead on Mikasa's, not stopping the dirty dance of his palm on her nipples and his fingers on her center. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

" _Yes."_

"When?"

" _Now!"_ She gasped.

He didn't have to hear it twice. Levi went for her pants, making her stand on her knees as he unbuttoned and lowered them. Clumsily, Mikasa jerked the rest of the pants off as he did the same with his own pants, snarling when both met each other fleshes again.

Mikasa was at the edge of madness. Her insides pained and sent spasms through her body, asking her to have the only thing he could give her. She was _desperate,_ and Levi knew it as he kissed her again, playing with her tongue and rocking his cock back and forth on her slit.

They couldn't hold it anymore. He moved inside her and she was so astonished, she went frozen.

He kissed her nipples slowly, waiting for her to accommodate to him.

"Do it now." She said in a restrained voice.

He started slowly, letting his hands go up and down her body as he fucked her just the way she liked it. Her forehead was sweated, a drop falling across her temple as her hips collapsed repeatedly against his. Mikasa focused in his concentrated, almost pained frown, the way his eyes stared at her chest and the parts of their body that were connected. Her mouth opened in a moan that never came when he suddenly moved faster, thrusting deeper and making her jump on his lap. He had a steady grab of her, one arm around her back, the other on her left hip.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't—"_

 _Faster,_ he went faster. Mikasa's eyes rolled and she felt it, the orgasm coming. Levi hissed and, in a hurried motion, released her arms, unknotting the coat and throwing it away. She immediately grabbed him by his shoulders and crashed her lips against his, sinking down onto him, her eyes never losing focus of his face.

" _Oh fuck._ Mikasa, you're _so—"_

He didn't finish speaking. Pleasure hit them so fucking hard that Mikasa had to hold on to the tree trunk behind him when he lifted her and pushed in fasts, rocking thrusts that made her legs shake without mercy.

She screamed, biting his shoulder when he buried his fingers in her ass.

For some long seconds, all Mikasa could do was hug him, still shaking thanks to the orgasm he gave her.

She felt him looking for something on her back, and then her old green coat covered her damp skin, protecting her from the cold weather. She moved unconsciously, the orgasm like a little snake that didn't want to leave her body. Levi left little kisses on her neck, her cheeks and her temples, waiting for her to calm down.

Mikasa rested her head on his hard chest for a minute, enjoying his sole presence, his smell, his strong body. She was just falling asleep when he laid her down on her sleeping bag.

Her eyes were closed when he spoke to her again.

"Oi."

"Mmm?" She said, feeling his breath on her cheek. She opened her eyes a little and found him looking straight at her, his eyes lost in her face. Above him, the clouds had gone and the stars were shining proudly.

"Lift your hips."

Mikasa smiled lazily.

"Are you going to fuck me again?"

Levi chuckled, tugging a hair lock behind her flushed ear.

"Do you want me to?" He said, going down her legs and massaging her feet clumsily to warm them before putting her winter socks again.

She found her scarf next to her hand. Covering her face with it, she answered. "I want you next to me."

He put on her pants and then his own ones, and Mikasa made a space on the sleeping bag for him. He zipped the bag and she hid her face on his chest, smiling when his fingers started to play with her hair. Covering his legs with hers, Mikasa started to fall asleep, his index going up and down her temple.

"Levi?"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

She felt him smile.

"Sleep, Mikasa."

* * *

 **What the fucking fuck did I just write.**

 **Hope you like it (damn, I don't think so).**

 **Recuerden que pueden dejar reviews en español también**

 **xx**

 **La que tals.**


End file.
